


Icy Sake For Trapped Ninja: An MNG fanfiction

by LewdGoose2k2k



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drunk Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdGoose2k2k/pseuds/LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: The Old Hag's treachery knows no bounds! In order to get out of her student council duties, she traps two ninja in her sinister lair. Faced with crushing boredom and no Internet, the two begin to search the secret room for something to do. Until Ricka makes an unexpected discovery... (Lemons=Smut=This Fanfic. Have fun!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It all began on a hot summer night.

The sun had already gone down but the heat from the day was still hanging around like an itchy blanket. Air conditioners and cooling units all around the city were still working hard to keep the buildings and the people inside them cool.

Mizaki School was an exception.

I swept my eyes over the empty campus, not moving from my place in the shadows. Despite not getting spotted jumping the fence and sneaking across the lawn, I suspected that there were still dangers that I would have to face.

Just ten minutes ago, I had received an urgent message: **Mizaki School has been compromised. They must not reach my secret lair. Intercept them through the vents. Please hurry. Come alone.**

And now I was crouching before the main vent leading into the school. My way in... The chances that the infiltrators had access to the security cameras were very low but I could hardly walk in through the front door. Unfortunately for them, and to a lesser extent me, there were other ways to get into Mizaki School.

I reached up towards the vent covering, feeling the smooth metal and searching for the bolts holding it in place. To my surprise, the covering fell to the ground with a loud 'clang'. As it landed on the sidewalk, I noticed that all of the bolts had been removed. The moonlight shone through the empty holes.

That gave me a little shock. Were the intruders using the vents too?

Suspicious, I bent down and inspected the vent covering. To my relief, I found words carved into the metal: **Kikuko was here**.

This was the work of the Old Hag! I wasn't alone here!

Reassured, I climbed into the vent.

It was just as stuffy as I thought it would be. Mizaki School may have had a state-of-the-art air conditioner but no one went to school during the summer. Therefore there was no reason to run said air conditioner at all. Thanks to that, it felt like I was crawling through the tunnels of hell. The metal actually seemed to magnify the heat. The school was trying to bake me alive before I even got a chance to be cut down by the intruders. Lucky me.

My knees and shoulders were crushed against the narrow metal well as I made my slow way towards my destination: The Old Hag's secret room.

Despite my situation, I took time to sigh and roll my eyes. The Old Hag had been my master when I was younger. She was one of the world's oldest and most experienced ninja. I used to respect her but that was before I figured out what she really was: A creepy old wench who spends all her time playing video games and ogling anime guys, all while hiding behind her anti-aging techniques. She still looked like a young girl even though she was centuries old.

But she had been the one who sent the emergency message. The Old Hag may be a creepy wench but she was also one of my allies.

A burst of cold air suddenly blew into my face. Unexpected but not welcome... I stopped crawling as soon as the breeze hit me. Good thing too. There was a gap in the vent floor directly in front of me. It was another vent! And this one was leading straight down.

Careful not to fall, I peered down into the air flow. My eyes narrowed as I spotted a distant square of light at the bottom of the metal shaft.

As the coolness started to brush against my sweat-covered arms, I grumbled to myself. So there were vents that weren't boiling… Namely the lower ones connected to the Old Hag's room. Why hadn't she had me infiltrate one of those!

I shook my head, shaking off my petty thoughts. That didn't matter. The Old Hag was a pain. I knew that.

I wasted no time and dropped into the new air shaft, preparing myself even as I fell. Battle strategies and combat stances flashed in my brain. Cool air wafted against my clothes as I picked up momentum towards the vent opening below.

Another second and I landed on the vent opening. The combination of the collision and my body weight broke the opening as soon as my feet hit it.

Knocking the metal covering aside, I fell down into the Old Hag's secret lair.

I was immediately bathed in light and surrounded by the many posters of anime guys that the Old Hag liked to collect. My brain was sent into attack mode. My arms swept up in a defensive pose. All of my training came rushing back. I was a trained ninja! I was the wielder of the Kamuy! I could defend Mizaki School from any menace!

"What are you doing?"

I snapped towards the voice, ready to drop whoever was foolish enough to talk instead of fight. The enemy that decided to talk first was-

My arms dropped out of my combat stance. "Ricka?"

A lithe silver-haired girl in a school uniform looked up at me from a fluffy couch. The low table in front of her was covered in papers. Her blue eyes surveyed me judgmentally. As I stared at her, the battle fury flowing through my veins started to fade. I couldn't help but feel a little foolish.

But I didn't let my guard down completely. Maybe Ricka was a hostage and they were forcing her to act normal. But a quick scan of the room revealed nothing but the weird collection of anime, manga, posters, and video games. Creepy as they were, they were hardly tools of the enemy.

"I'm confused." I said, locking my gaze back onto Ricka. "Where is the enemy? Is it Obnubi? The Grand Hentai? Evil clones? Ghosts?"

Ricka blinked. "Summer school tests count?" She gestured to the papers on the table. Sure enough, they were covered with math problems. Just the sight of them during Summer Break was almost enough to send me into combat mode again.

However…

I started to calm down. "So you're not in danger?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong." said Ricka. She tilted her head to the side. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Why am I here!" I said incredulously. My hands dropped to my sides. "Why am I here?"

Suddenly the big flat screen TV in front of Ricka switched on. I threw my fists back up. Maybe I wasn't an utter fool. Maybe there was an enemy after all! Self-aware machines…

Green text started to crawl across the screen:

**Greetings. If you're getting this message, this means that you were successful in infiltrating Mizaki School and are looking for the intruders I told you about. About that… I lied.**

**Tonight I was assigned to give Ricka a test for summer school. But that meant that I would have to miss the late-night release of Fist to Face 3 and it's the biggest game of the year. So, could you give her the test instead?**

**There is no escape. I put laser grids in the vents and at the entrance of my secret room. No one knows you've been sent here and I've cut off your Internet connection. You two are not to touch my stuff. Don't even try to mess with my video games. I took all the cords with me.**

**I'll see you when I get back. I might even bring you a copy. Get pwned noob.**

Then the screen shut off. And so did I.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Hello?"

I felt Ricka shaking my shoulders. But I didn't stir from my place next to her.

The anger had passed very quickly. For the first few minutes after the message, I felt the brightest, most magnificent fury for the Old Hag. I was going to break out of this creepy lair and bring a warpath right to her. Then I had looked up and seen the laser grid in the vent I came in through. A quick check on the hallway leading to the normal exit showed me that an identical grid was waiting for me. There was no escape.

It was shortly after this I gave up and went catatonic. There was no way out... I was such a fool! Why had I believed the Old Hag? If there was really trouble then she would have been able to handle it herself. I should have known that it was fishy that she told me to come alone!

And on top of that, the best video game of the year was premiering in town and I was trapped at school with no internet. I couldn't even search up leaks of the gameplay. I was completely cut off. Cut off and alone...

Well, almost completely alone.

"You okay?" asked Ricka. "Awake? Alive?" Her touches had been getting more and more invasive in the time I hadn't been responding. First she had poked me in the shoulder. That had evolved into waving a hand over my face. Then she started shaking me. Now, she was pressing her cold fingers against my neck and checking for a pulse.

That got me to talk. I may have been entangled in the Old Hag's horrible trap but so was Ricka. The last thing she needed is for me to act like a jerk. She was suffering just as much as I was.

I opened up. "Ricka. I feel like an idiot."

Ricka raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

I sighed. "This! All of this! It was an obvious trap and I stepped right into it. The message even said 'come alone'. If it were a real emergency, all of you would be called too."

"Master abused her power." Ricka said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Not your fault."

"That doesn't matter." I said. "What is the point of me being a legendary ninja, the wielder of the Kamuy, if I'm going to fall for something like this! Not only am I stupid but I'm helping one of the most undeserving people on the planet get a new signed copy of Fist to Face 3!"

Ricka's blue eyes blazed. Her hand on my shoulder suddenly tightened its grip. "Can't let that happen…When she gets back, we ambush her."

I nodded, the beginnings of a plan forming in my mind. "I distract her?"

"While I sneak up. Drop from ceiling." continued Ricka.

"Knocking her out with a blow to the head."

"Take the game. Get out fast as we can."

"Rendezvous in my dorm."

"And play it until the sun comes up!" We finished together and laughed.

I smiled, feeling better now that we had a plan. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a complete loss. Besides, I was here with Ricka. Life could be worse. Too bad, we couldn't play any of the consoles here. She was one of the few people in the Ninja Seeking Club who enjoyed video games like I did.

"Now that that's out of the way, you're here for summer school?" I asked, gesturing to the papers on the table. "I didn't know you were doing that bad." Not that I was one to talk...

"Failed the final exam by one point." said Ricka sadly. "Not going to make me take it, are you? Problems were impossible the first time. Can't do it a second time."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not. Freeze it in a block of ice if you want. That Old Hag is getting nothing from me."

Ricka sighed in relief. Then she leaned forward. "What's that?"

I turned to see what Ricka was looking at. She had reached down under the table in front of us and pulled a long cardboard box out from under it. It looked like a shoe box at first but I quickly noticed that it was too long to be holding shoes.

"What's inside?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Says 'do not touch." said Ricka, tapping the lid. Sure enough, there were the words 'Property of Kikuko. Do not touch.' "Know what that means, don't you?"

"It means 'do not touch'." I said slyly. Ricka smirked and lifted the lid off.

Inside the box were two tall dark bottles of...something. The corks on top of them were very decorative and embroidered with silver. But that was the only thing that looked special about it. The bottles themselves looked dusty, like they had been forgotten in some basement.

"Wine?" asked Ricka, lifting one of them out. It was a good guess. They did look a lot like wine bottles but I doubted very highly that the Old Hag was a wine collector at all. She played video games. She didn't drink. At least I didn't think she did...

I picked up the second bottle and turned it over in my hands. There was a label at the back of it which looked even older than the bottle.

"Ninja Master's Special Sake. Aged 100 years." I read aloud. "Special? What's so special about it?" There were small words at the bottom of the label but I couldn't make them out. The paper was too old and crumbly.

"Sake. Sake…" Ricka turned her bottle over in her hands. "Can we… drink...this?"

I looked back at my own bottle of sake. My first instinct told me that drinking something unfamiliar in an old bottle was a bad idea. Besides, I was reasonably sure that Ricka and I weren't old enough to drink anyway.

But then again, we also weren't old enough to be taught how to kill someone with one hand and handle bladed weapons.

One thing was for certain. The Old Hag probably wouldn't be happy if two of her students messed with her special sake. That was more than enough reason for me to drink it. And that probably went the same for Ricka.

Still… "I mean… We could drink this but are we sure that we want to?" I asked cautiously. "Pissing off the Old Hag would be fun and she deserves it but won't it be a little difficult to ambush her if we're drunk."

Ricka frowned and thought about it. "How long until Master returns?"

"Most late-night releases go on for a long time. It probably ends at...1 in the morning. 1:30, maybe." I said. I had been to enough of them to know.

"10:31 now." said Ricka. She started fiddling with the cork in her bottle. "Won't drink a lot. Even if we did, three hours can get rid of any effects. Probably..."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. At this point, I was trying to convince myself not to drink instead of Ricka.

"No internet. No escape. Long night ahead. Why not?" reasoned Ricka. "Want to sit around and do nothing? Die of boredom?" The cork in her bottle came free with a 'pop'. She set it down on top of her summer school papers.

Still cautious, I watched her sniff the top of the bottle. She wrinkled up her nose.

"What is it?" I asked, taking a step back. "Does it smell bad?"

Ricka raised an eyebrow and lifted her bottle of sake towards me. I carefully leaned forward and sniffed the top.

"Chocolate?" The sake smelled like chocolate. That was strange. I was expecting a strong smell, like vinegar. Maybe a fruity smell at best.

But this was way better. It smelled delicious, like someone had taken bars of milk chocolate and melted them down into a frothy, creamy smoothie.

No longer worried, I opened my own bottle and set my cork down next to Ricka's. Then I took a whiff of my sake. Maybe Ricka's bottle was special and that's why it had that enchanting smell. Surely sake couldn't really smell that sweet.

I was wrong. Out of the neck of my bottle came the same sweet smell of chocolate. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since lunch. Sake would be better than nothing. I wondered if it would taste like chocolate milk.

I was about to take a drink when Ricka stopped me.

"Wait." she said. She closed her eyes and her other hand started to glow blue. She touched her bottle of sake and then mine.

I felt the temperature of the bottle change. The glass was now cold, like it had just been taken out of a fridge.

"Remembered that saying." Ricka winked at me. "Revenge is a dish served freezing cold?"

I chuckled. "Something like that." We clinked our bottles together and took a drink.

The first taste of the Old Hag's special sake was a surprise. The smell of the drink was like chocolate but the texture was more like water. That was strange. I was expecting it to be thick like a smoothie. The liquid itself had the faintest taste of...strawberries, I think. The aftertaste it left in my mouth was certainly fruity and made me smack my lips. Overall, it was sweet and savory.

As soon as the first mouthful of sake went down into my stomach, I wanted more. This time, I took in as much sake as my mouth could handle and not just the careful splash I had given myself moments before.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ricka chugging her own bottle like she was dying of thirst. A stray drop of sake raced down her neck.

Not long after, I started to feel the sake go to work on my body. My breathing started to get heavier. All of my doubts about the situation vanished along with any thoughts about our planned ambush on the Old Hag. That was followed by any of my remaining anger or distress about being trapped. Who cared if the Old Hag got Fist to Face 3? She was standing in line with thousands of noisy people. The crowd was probably pushing and shoving and yelling and throwing stuff. Compared to that, drinking delicious sake with a good friend was so much better.

My body started to feel so heavy and clunky. I had to move slowly to stop from falling over. My blood slogged lazily in my veins, calming me down.

I don't remember what exactly Ricka and I did on our road to absolute drunkenness. Among other things, there was a lot of giggling. She seemed to think me slopping while I drank the rest of my sake was funny. I thought her making paper airplanes out of her test papers was funny. After the sake was gone, we moved onto ravaging the room for things to do. We spent a good five minutes trying to read a volume of a manga. That ended with the both of us in tears, laughing at the main character's hair. Then we tried to get the TV to work for half an hour, forgetting that the Old Hag had taken the cords. After Ricka nearly knocked it over, we stopped messing with it and went to go play with the anime figurines standing all around the room.

Our drunken adventures, trapped in the Old Hag's creepy lair, got more and more sloppy. We tried doing back flips, which would have been easy to do if we were sober. But instead we failed and fell on our butts each time. The pain got us to stop after two attempts. That was followed by a staring contest. That was another failure, we couldn't keep it together longer than two seconds.

Then things started to get weird. We started making houses out of the manga and anime DVDs for the anime figurines to live in. We even made some of them kiss and get married. Ricka was really into that. She kept getting close to me and breathing on my neck as we conducted the tiny marriages.

And so we went further and further down the rabbit hole...

Until it lead to...well, this…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ricka?"

"Yes?"

At that point, the two of us were slouched against the Old Hag's soft couch. The figurines and the manga were scattered all over the floor, forgotten.

Through my drunkenness, I noticed that Ricka and I were leaning against each other with our shoulders touching. I could feel a slight pressure of Ricka's head pressing against mine. Her silver hair tickled my neck.

We were way closer than we had ever been before...

But for once I wasn't thinking about perverted things. At that moment in time, I was feeling pure, platonic, nonsexual love for Ricka. Gratefulness welled up in my heart, all warm and fuzzy. The feeling pulsed against my chest and made me want to cry. The warmth of Ricka's shoulder against mine threw fuel into the flames.

My words slurred as I started to speak. "You know, I don't deserve to be friends with a ninja as good as you."

Ricka turned her head. I felt her hair move against my neck.

"Really?" she asked. Through my haze, I realized that her voice wasn't slurred. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as me.

I continued on anyway. "I mean it. I know people say 'Oh. Ricka doesn't do anything but obsess over fried noodle hot dogs and video games'... But they don't know you like I do."

"Fried noodle hot dogs and video games. Two of my favorite things." murmured Ricka.

At that point, I started to feel a little annoyed. She wasn't getting it. I turned to look Ricka in the face. Our eyes met.

At that moment she looked… simply beautiful. Her eyes were like shimmering diamonds, brilliant blue and twinkling in the light. Her face looked like that of an angel coming down from above, innocent and pure. Even the red blush on her cheeks, probably from the sake, looked natural and magnified her beauty tenfold. I allowed my eyes to travel down her body, forgetting my manners in my drunkenness. I noticed that way her uniform vest pressed up against her bust, making two huge bulges in her uniform shirt. My gaze journeyed even lower, feasting on the sight of her perfect pale thighs and her long, graceful legs...

Fighting through the haze, my perverted thoughts started to return in the form of an erection pushing against the inside of my underwear.

But despite all that, I continued, looking right into Ricka's blue eyes as I went on. "When I first met you, you were trying to kill me. I was a mission for you. The reason you even got into Mizaki School was to get at me."

"Remember that..." murmured Ricka.

"But you changed. You saw that life was more than just missions and killing. You changed your mind and became a ronin ninja, even though it meant never being able to go back to our village. And now look at us."

"Very drunk." said Ricka unsteadily.

I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine. It was cold but I squeezed it tight. "We're allies. We're friends. And I don't care what anyone says. You're the kindest, strongest, most warm-hearted ninja in the whole world."

My emotions got the best of me. As my eyes teared up, I pulled Ricka's hand up to my mouth and kissed it gently.

I looked back into her eyes and smiled. She just stared back at me with a look of just pure happiness. It wasn't a smile exactly but her mouth was open in a perfect 'o'. The edges of her mouth twitched. Her crystal-blue eyes shone with joy.

Sighing, I turned away and closed my eyes. I could feel the sake start to really go to work on my body. My hands started to go numb. I took that as a sign that I should probably go to sleep. My brain started to shut down. I could almost feel my consciousness slip into the welcome darkness of sleep. Like a computer switching off its systems one by one...

Suddenly a weight settled down onto my waist, straddling it.

Startled, I opened my eyes. It was Ricka! She was sitting on top of me, her blushing face even redder now. The shadows of oncoming sleep vanished in one second.

"Ricka?" I asked. Words were difficult. "What am...are you doing?"

She leaned in closer until our faces were almost touching. "Perfect time... to make love."

Before I could answer, Ricka unleashed her passion onto me. Her soft lips locked onto mine, kissing me clumsily. Instinctively I lifted my hands to her cheeks and kissed her back, changing the clumsy kiss to a passionate one. I felt her hug me closer, pressing her chest onto mine. The feeling of her boobs squishing against me made my pants get tighter around my groin.

Panting hard, Ricka broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on my neck. But as she did this, I managed to wrestle some of my self control out of my drunken abyss. "Ricka... Ricka. We can't do this."

"Why not?" asked Ricka, her mouth leaving my neck only for the time it took her to say those two words.

As she kept on kissing me, I asked myself the same question. Why shouldn't I? The mood was right. She wanted to do it. I wanted to do it. What were the usual risks again?

It took me a minute to think of a legitimate reason. And even the one I settled on was a half-hearted attempt.

"Ricka. What if you get pregnant?" I slurred.

Ricka took her mouth off of my neck again. Pure want and passion glowed in her pale eyes. She took one of my hands in hers and started to suckle on my fingers. Her boobs squished against my chest as she moved on top of me. I felt her thighs wrap around one of my legs.

"Lay down." she whispered breathlessly. "On the couch…"

Ricka got off of me. I shivered. My body seemed very cold without her pressing down on me. But still, I did as she said and moved myself up onto the couch.

"Now what?" I asked, looking up at her.

I didn't have to wait long. Ricka climbed onto me again, only this time my head was nestled between her legs and her's was in my crotch. I could see right up her short skirt. Her white panties were already moist, the fabric darkening with her arousal.

Almost immediately, I felt the tickling sensation of fingers playing with the front of my pants. Ricka pressed down on the bulge there, making it grow even bigger.

"Sixty Nine." I heard her whisper. "You suck on me. I suck on you. No pregnancy." Her logic was sound.

Not waiting for me to answer, Ricka unzipped my pants and reached into my underwear. Her cold fingers wrapped around my swelling penis, dragging it into the open.

"Wow..." I heard her say that one word before my dick was suddenly thrust into a hot place with wetness pressing on it from all sides. I closed my eyes and moaned. This was so good. Why had I fought it in the first place?

My leg muscles stiffened as Ricka sucked on me, making my toes curl up. Her occasional moans made vibrations shudder through my dick, stimulating it all over. Her tongue licked up and down my shaft, lathering the sides with her spit.

My mouth fell open as those amazing sensations rushed through my body. I couldn't believe it. I had just drank an entire bottle of sake and now I was having sex with Ricka! This was too good to be true. How could I make this better?

Ricka's wet panties flashed in front of my face, not hidden at all by her skirt. A smile twitched at edges of my mouth.

Trying to distract myself from the heaven that my dick was in, I reached up and touched Ricka's panties. This light touch prompted another moan from Ricka. The vibrations from her mouth made me stiffen up. Another wave of pleasure coursed into my legs, making me even harder. Ricka's mouth felt so good. I wanted her to-

No! No distractions! As much as I wanted her to suck me off until I came, I wanted to make her feel good too.

I reached up and touched Ricka's panties again. This time I didn't stop as she moaned. Instead I stroked the fabric up and down, tracing my fingers up and down the wet cloth. The dark stain on the white panties grew larger and larger. Soon the piece of thin underwear was soaking to the touch, not a single part of it escaping.

Not satisfied by just touching it, I pressed down on the fabric. With my added pressure, the panties sunk into the wet cavern they were covering. I felt the warmth radiating through them get even hotter as I pushed them into Ricka. I was vaguely aware of my penis slipping out of Ricka's mouth as she moaned.

Wanting to go further, I snaked several of my fingers around the panties and started to caress Ricka's pussy. They traced along the wet slit, gently pressing down on her soft flesh all the while. Her wet juices started to stick to the tips of my fingers as I slipped them through her folds.

I heard Ricka moan. "Take off… my panties."

I quickly slipped the soiled panties off her legs, throwing it to the side.

There it was: Ricka's pussy. With only a faint hint of public hair, her slit was gleaming and glistening and ready for me.

But as soon as I removed her panties, I noticed it. Ricka's pussy smelled...good. The smell was hard to explain. It was pleasantly musty but mouthwatering at the same time. And it was all I could smell. My nostrils filled with the scent of Ricka, turning me on even more. The fact that I was close enough to smell her pussy, to taste her pussy...

That last thought made my mouth water. I grabbed Ricka's hips and brought her pussy down to my mouth. Then I opened my mouth, dragging my tongue all the way across her wet cunt.

Ricka shuddered on top of me. Her thighs clenched a little at the sides of my head.

The musty scent of Ricka was all I could smell as I buried my face in her pussy. Her moans filled my ears as I slid my tongue up and down her slit. The feeling of her legs pressing my head into her most private place, holding it in place...

I started to plunge my tongue into her pussy, forcing my way through her wet folds. The love juices inside her were so much tastier. The fact that they were still safe inside her wet cavern made the taste so much more intense. Completely consumed by lust, I licked and sucked all of Ricka's love juices out. The juice itself, while thin and runny, tasted like a warm sauce. A special sauce. Ricka's special sauce… And it tasted so good.

As I roved my tongue around inside her, Ricka suddenly stiffened. I felt the muscles in her legs tighten. "There. Lick there. Right there. Please."

Obeying her instructions, I started to lick a certain spot on her pussy walls. My tongue was slippery against it but I tried to pleasure her as best I could. It was so hot and wet. Her scent was all I could smell. Her love juices were all I could taste and I was sure that-

I didn't get to finish that thought. Ricka let out a stifled moan and ground herself down on my face. Her pussy smushed against my mouth. I could feel her core get hotter and wetter. As she moaned in ecstasy, a thicker juice started to leak out of her pussy, coating my lips in an even more slippery liquid.

Unable to hold myself back, I held Ricka's hips tightly, not letting her move her pussy away from my face. She didn't protest, still coming down from her orgasm. Her body shook from tiny spasms as she started to breathe normally again.

She didn't move an inch as I licked up her cum. It was thicker than her normal love juices and warmer too. Delicious…

But I wasn't finished. One of my hands let go of Ricka's hips and made its way into her pussy, two fingers inserted into her wetness. I remembered where she told me to lick and made one finger feel that area for anything special. Ricka let out another moan as I found the spot again.

Met with a sudden curiosity, I slid my fingers out of Ricka and felt around the outside of her pussy. Feeling the inside of her folds, I tried finding the area on the outside of her that matched up with her special spot.

I dragged my finger down her sticky pussy lips until I felt something new. My fingertip met something inside Ricka's folds, a hard nub hidden inside a hood of skin. It was small but me touching it made Ricka gasp out loud.

"Don't touch it!" she whimpered. "B-be gentle."

Cautious, I moved my fingers a little away from the nub but not too far. The nub did seem to make Ricka feel good but maybe touching it directly wasn't the way to go. Instead, I started to stroke the skin around it gently. This made Ricka gasp again. Her thighs started to tighten around my head again. I took this as a sign that I was doing something right.

Continuing to stroke her nub, I penetrated her with my other hand and slipped two fingers inside her pussy. She gasped again and I felt her start to grind her pussy onto me again.

I smiled and started to curve my fingers inside her, rubbing her special spot. On the outside, I continued to stroke the wetness around her nub. The combined touches seemed to send Ricka into a trance. She stopped moaning and started to move her hips up and down, shuddering in pleasure.

My fingers continued their careful work: Caressing the skin around the nub, then rubbing against her special spot inside her pussy. Then repeating it all over again. All the while Ricka continued to move her hips up and down my fingers in an intense, silent pleasure.

Her second orgasm came without warning. Her pussy pressed down against my face again, causing my fingers to sink deep inside her. But this time, instead of a thicker love juice dripping from her pussy, a spurt of a more watery liquid squirted from her in a stream. The stream hit the front of my shirt, covering it in wetness. It continued to douse my shirt until it trailed off into weaker spurts and died away.

Unfortunately, that latest burst of pleasure seemed to drain the energy out of her. Ricka's arms and legs seemed to give out and she just fell on top of me. It seemed like she was finished...

But I wasn't. Armed with my new knowledge, I grabbed Ricka's hips and pulled her pussy back up to my mouth.

"Don't think I can… cum anymore." sighed Ricka, not resisting me. "Feel...tired."

I smiled. We would see about that.

Her wetness allowed me to slide two fingers into her again. Curious about how far I could go, I thrusted my fingers back inside her pussy, wiggling them around to press deeper inside her. This prompted a content sigh from Ricka. Exhausted from her orgasms, she didn't seem to care about what I did.

At least she didn't until I felt my fingers hit something...firm...inside her. While it wasn't particularly hard, this new wall wasn't the softness that the rest of her vagina was. I wiggled my fingers around, trying to go even deeper but there was nowhere left to go. I couldn't go any further.

Puzzled, I rubbed my fingers against the firmness at the back of her pussy.

That got Ricka to respond. "What...are you doing?" she gasped sharply.

I stopped moving my fingers. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." said Ricka quietly. "Just feels… really… Keep doing it."

Obeying Ricka's wishes, I rubbed my fingers up against the firmness inside her. As my fingers fell into a comfortable pattern of rubbing the back of her pussy, I heard her start to breathe harder. This was making her feel good too.

'Ricka sure does have a lot of sensitive places'. I thought to myself.

As I rubbed against her deepest part, I started to probe the outside of her pussy with my tongue. Searching through her pussy lips for a minute, I found what I was looking for. Successful, I wrapped my lips around her nub and suckled gently.

The effect was instant. I heard Ricka start to breathe hard. Her body started to get warmer. She didn't move around this time but I could feel literally feel her temperature rise. For a third time, her soft thighs started to clench around the sides of my head. The scent of Ricka was everywhere...

I kept on moving my fingers against the spot at the back of Ricka's pussy. It was getting a lot more slippery now. I could feel Ricka's pussy pulse and start to suck on my fingers. I tried taking my fingers out but a suction pressed in on them from all sides. Ricka didn't want me to leave.

Getting a sudden idea, I tried pulling my fingers out of Ricka. But before I could go all the way out, I stopped and pressed my fingers all the way back into her. The suction Ricka's body used to suck on my fingers was so sexy. As I rubbed against her deepest place, I continued to suckle on her nub.

"More." I heard Ricka say. She was breathing hard. "More. More. More. Mor- Ah!"

As I moved my fingers inside Ricka, I felt her pussy clamp down on them. I didn't move as a flood of warm love juices started to fill her pussy, covering my fingers and dribbling down on my face. It wasn't the spurt her second orgasm had been. It was more like her first, with her thick love juices soaking her pussy and trickling out as she came.

But this time, Ricka really did seem to get tired. She slumped down onto me, completely drained of energy.

Smiling, I slid my fingers out of her. Her love juices made them glisten in the light.

Enjoying the weight of the tired girl on top of me, I sighed happily. I had just made Ricka feel really good. I was proud of that. Even drunk, I had been able to satisfy her. She deserved it after all. Ricka was my best friend and one of the best ninja in the world. I actually meant what I said-

Suddenly it was my turn to gasp. Somehow fighting through her exhaustion, Ricka had taken my dick back into her mouth and started to suck on it again. The feeling was so good, like my dick was in a warm wet tunnel with the walls closing in from all sides, massaging me.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings of pleasure spreading through my loins. Ricka was so good. I never suspected she would be so good at sucking my dick...

A hazy image of Ricka's soaking pussy appeared in my mind. It was made even more real by the smell and heat of it near my face.

I imagined being inside Ricka's pussy. Thrusting into her again and again, enjoying the walls of her pussy suckling on my dick to keep it inside. Imagining my dick hitting the back of her pussy, rubbing against that firmness and making Ricka shudder and grind against me.

For a split second, my imagination took control of my pelvis and I jerked my hips up, ramming my dick further into Ricka's mouth. I paused as soon I heard her make a choking sound but she did nothing to tell me to stop. The only reaction to my sudden movement was a soft caress on my inner thighs. I tilted my head to the side, unsure of the message she was giving me.

But at that moment, other messages were hammering at my brain. The sensation of her mouth on my dick, the smell of her pussy, and the warmth of her body on top of mine was too much for me. I wanted to fuck her! I wanted to cum!

My heads reached down and grasped the back of her head gently. Then I thrusted into her mouth again. She made a surprised moan as I took control but other then that she did nothing. I thrusted into her mouth a third time, enjoying the wetness and the warmth and the hot reality that my dick was in Ricka's mouth!

But then my dick hit something and came to a stop. Ricka made another choking sound. I had hit the back of her throat! I pulled out quickly because I didn't want to suffocate her. But still, that feeling, that sudden contrast of the back of her throat with her soft tongue and cheeks. It reminded me of… her pussy. And that made me harder then ever.

I meant to mumble an apology to Ricka before I forced my dick all the way down her throat but it was too late. My dick slid down her slippery tongue and pressed itself into the barrier that was the back of her throat. It felt so good!

I started to thrust into her throat again and again, taking little notice of her choking sounds. This must be what fucking her pussy would feel like. That softness coming from all sides and then that firmness at the back of her pussy. That firmness deep inside her… Ramming my dick against it over and over. The warmth, the softness, the wetness...

A hot feeling started to boil inside the base of my dick. My balls started to clench up. I started to thrust into Ricka faster and faster, slipping the head of my dick straight down her throat. I was going to cum! I was going to cum right down her throat! Right into her stomach! Yes, I was! I was cumming!

I let out a moan and thrusted deeper and deeper. That feeling at the base of my dick started to grow and grow until... The feeling suddenly spiked up uncontrollably and raced down my shaft.

Ricka made another surprised noise as I released inside her mouth but I was still feeling way too good to focus on anything else. I was cumming inside Ricka and dumping my load right into her throat! My warm cum was filling up her mouth! She was tasting my cum!

A single thought came to me in my orgasmic haze. What if she didn't want to swallow my cum? What if she wanted to spit out or let it dribble out of her mouth? I knew that it was her choice and I wasn't about to force her but it would be so much hotter if-

I suddenly heard a noise. _Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._

I opened my eyes and sat up. Ricka still had my dick down her throat. Still dealing with my last bursts of cum, her cheeks bulged out with my cum. But then she started to swallow, each glop running down her throat and into her stomach. The sight alone was nearly enough to make me cum again. Ricka's stomach was filling up with my warm seed... Each swallow was my sperm sliding down her hot throat...

I watched her swallow every last drop.

As soon as she was finished, Ricka turned herself around and laid next to me on the couch. Our arms were wrapped around each other. We were still hot, sweaty, and wet but we were too drunk to care. Together, we waited as our exhaustion worked together with the sake, slowing putting us to sleep.

"This is gonna...be hard to... explain to the Old Hag...when she gets back." I said sleepily. I had closed my eyes again. This time I wasn't opening them until I woke up. I felt Ricka push herself closer to me.

"Who cares…" I heard her mumble into my ear.

"Fair enough." I chuckled. I laid my head against hers. "Was it...good?"

I felt her lips on my neck. "Yes." she breathed. I could feel her start to fall asleep against me. Her breathing started to get heavy and constant.

"Good night, Ricka…" I smiled. "I look forward to sharing what is sure to be a horrifying hangover with you."

"No, you don't." I heard Ricka whisper.

"No, I don't." I said, smiling. "Nighty night."

And with that last sarcastic remark, I followed Ricka into a deep sleep.


End file.
